


Немного о домашних животных продавцов

by polosaty13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Продавцы узнают наконец, откуда у Сати появился Лу





	Немного о домашних животных продавцов

Сати Сайган никогда не признавал, что у него необычные домашние животные. Говорил, мол, у многих продавцов и необычнее найдется. Взять хотя бы Сопду. Говорящий скарабей, утверждающий что когда-то был богом и ему поклонялся какой-то древний народ, о котором уже никто не помнит. Чем питомец Нериса не интереснее?  
Лоренс отвечал, что не у каждого есть свой собственный дракон, которого к тому же в подвале прячут  
— Ему там, небось, тесно, бедняге, — попыхивая сигаретой и почитывая бульварный роман, утверждал продавец всевластия, после чего возвращался ко всему, кроме работы.  
Тори соглашался с братом, учитывая что у него был черный кот и сравнивать особо было не с чем. А вот дракон и умный тигр, который еще и в детеныша может перевоплощаться, это же фантастика. Мол, скажешь у каждого такие есть?  
— Драконы есть у каждого продавца снов, — немного помявшись, признался Сати и покраснел. От чего тут краснеть непонятно, но зеленоволосый паренек так часто это делал, что окружающие зачастую просто переставали обращать внимание. — А вот у тебя очень ласковый кот.  
— А у Кэрри не очень ласковая змея, — хмыкнул на все эти разговоры Нерис, в очередной раз стреляя взглядом в вырез корсета как раз подошедшей девушки, которая принесла им напитки. В ответ на него уставились два немигающих глаза с вертикальными зрачками, после чего змейка словно предупреждающе высунула язык.  
— Как мы вообще оказались в баре? — неожиданно удивился Алекс, который своего домашнего животного еще не имел, но на все попойки ходил вместе с командой. В основном чтобы потискать Сати и побесить Лоренса, правда. Но выпить тут тоже дают, уже неплохо.  
— Ну, Сати был на работе, я читал, пришел Тори, сказал сегодня пятница, пошли в «Череп шута», там какая-то акция. Тут же из ниоткуда материализовался Нерис со свой табуреткой, после чего я щелкнул пальцами и вот мы здесь, — не отрываясь от книги, рассказал все еще читающий Лоренс (вот оно, могущество продавца всевластия и просто веселого идиота), после чего выпустил облако дыма изо рта.  
— Эвоно как, — многозначительно ответил Алекс и, пожав плечами, с удовольствием присосался к своему пиву. А потом еще и к пиву Нериса, но тот не возражал, учитывая что заказывал продавец одиночества только красное вино. — Кстати, если всем продавцам снов полагается свой дракон, что чертовски круто, то и такие вот тигрята им полагаются?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — замотал головой продавец снов и даже замахал руками, тут же сбивая все что возможно было сбить, даже прическу Нериса. Тори пьяно захихикал. — Один покупатель отдал в качестве платы.  
— Я, конечно, знал что продавцы снов берут всякое в уплату, даже тюки сена. Но тигренка? — удивился Нерис и поправил беспорядок на голове, произведя там лишь еще больший беспорядок. Тори захихикал еще сильнее и пьянее.  
— Ну, я думал он принесет игрушечного там, плюшевого, а притащил Лу, — стушевался паренек и ткнулся носом в свою кружку пива. Буквально. Словно хотел напиток не выпить, а вынюхать. — Но я даже рад, если честно. Лу не стал для меня домашним питомцем, потому что оказался настоящим уверенным другом.  
— То-то у тебя на конвертах тигрята нарисованы, — оторвался наконец от книжки Лоренс и щелчком пальцев отправил ее обратно в магазин. — А я думал ты его как талисман купил.  
— Скорее он потом стал моим талисманом, — улыбнулся Сати.  
— Вот и правильно. Котятки это здорово, хоть большие, хоть маленькие, — заорал Тори и приобнял продавца сна за плечи. Правда, забыл что сидит не рядом и поэтому обнимать пришлось Алекса. Тот был не особо против, потому что Лоренс тут же стал чуть более враждебно на него смотреть.  
— Ну, за наших младших друзей! Да, Кицуне? — предложил Лоренс тост всей компании и заодно своему трубчатому лису, прячемуся как обычно, где-то за шиворотом.  
— Вздрогнем! — согласились остальные (даже Кэрри прибежала с другого конца зала с чужой бутылкой и присоединилась к тосту), чокнулись и с удовольствием выпили.  
Вечер только начинался.


End file.
